1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a sanitary device for washing the lower parts of the human body, and more particularly to a bidet device which provides the access of a free ranging nozzle to direct the waterstream to any desired human body location.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Sanitary cleansing device for washing the anal and genital regions of the human body is an accepted part of ordinary personal hygiene in many parts of the world.
In a conventional washing device of this kind, commonly known as bidet, a nozzle for ejecting water is fixedly disposed at the front inside the toilet bowl in such a way that the water ejected from the nozzle is caused to bathe the female genitals. Also, the water may be added with an optimum quantity of hygienic cleansing materials as occasion demands.
Additionally, there has been proposed a bidet device which is capable of bathing the female genitals and also washing the anal area after defecation.
However, the conventional bidet devices of these kinds have several drawbacks as described hereinafter.
First, in the bidet device with a nozzle fixedly disposed at the front inside the toilet bowl, the bidet device can only provide an usually fixed direction and angle of the ejection, thereby causing the user to move her body in order to adjust the position of the bathing. Hence, the other parts of her body which are not the object of the washing may be subject to being splashed with the water. Furthermore, the bidet device of this style is only for female genitals so that it is not possible to wash the anal area after defecation.
Also, because the bidet device of this style is fixedly disposed in the toilet bowl of the earthenware type, there are difficulties and expenses in manufacture thereof, thereby causing the manufacturer and the consumer to be imposed with a burden. Additionally, it is very difficult to amend the bidet device of this style in case of breakdown or trouble, thus it may be needed to install a new toilet bowl with bidet device causing an additional installing cost which buyers thereof may not be willing to undertake.
Second, in the bidet device with a nozzle disposed separately or connected to a separate water pipe in order to be positioned at the center of the toilet bowl, and a lever movable frontwards and rearwards for controlling the movement of the nozzle in order to bath the female genitals and also wash the anal area after defecation, the direction of the water ejection can not be controlled frontwards and rearwards, but leftward and rightward, thereby causing the efficient washing corresponding to the bent torso of a person not to be obtained. Furthermore, the water ejected from the nozzle of the bidet device of this style is always ejected perpendicularly so that the ejection angle can not controlled. Hence, the water may be concentrated at a certain area of the human body.
Also, in the bidet device of the second style, the feculence may be dropped from the anal area onto the nozzle during the washing resulting in the pollution of the water ejected from the tip. The feculence dropped onto the nozzle, furthermore, give rise a difficult and troublesome work to remove them.